We grew up together
by lilerindxx
Summary: Kaytlin was Daryl s best freind growing up one day she left for the big city he thought he would never get to tell her how he felt but when the apocalypse happens maybe this is his only shot. Characters Daryl D. Maggie G. Glenn R. Kaytiln B.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _``no you can't stop not now!'' I gave myself this motivation any kept running._

 _The three walkers were closing in the gash on my leg and the one on my face was killing me but I couldn't stop not yet but exhaustion was taking over. I had been running for what felt like eight million miles but had probably only been one or two if I was lucky._

 _The forest floor was covered in mud leaves and blood but it was becoming a blur. Anything more than five feet away just colour._

 _I heard the walker getting closer but then I heard ``Rick!'' a familiar voice said but I could I couldn't remember were I remembered it from. ``what?'' said a voice I assume was Rick. ``we got a three walkers and a girl over here!'' as said that the mystery man shot a bolt and it one in the head then everything went black._


	2. Kaytlin

_**Kaytlin age 6**_

 _It was the best day ever my dad just got home from a business trip. So that meant ice lollies and a trip to the zoo in the morning. I was eating a strawberry ice lolly having a good time on my own but out of nothing a scruffy little boy came out the woods. ''ya got that all ova yer face stupid girl`` I looked over at the boy and yelled '' you're just jealous because you have no got one, you're the stupid one!`` I yelled and stuck my tongue out at him and kept licking my lolly.'' I am not jealous I don`t even know what those taste like so yeah. `` I knew he was just making a point but all of a sudden I felt sorry for him like I was doing something wrong ''NEVER?`` I asked surprised. Looking at the sad look on his face ''nope never and why do ya care? `` I held out her lolly as some of the juice melted onto her hand. ''well...here have mine`` I said ''ya don`t wana give that to me`` he said sounding depressed ''yeah I do here take it. `` He excitedly grabbed it from my and started to lick it. ''I am Kaytlin what's your name? `` Then a roar from the house in the woods went ''Daryl, Merle you little shits if ya don`t get yer asses herein 2 minutes I am goanna kill ya! `` He dropped the lolly and said ''am Daryl`` I heard him say as he ran away. Wait i thought was that Daryl Dixon the family mommy always told me play with anyone but the god dam Dixons._

 _ **Authors note**_

 _ **Hay guys I just want to say thanks so much or reading this little story I am sorry it's not the best promise it's getting better thanks so much again remember to review!**_


	3. Damsel in destress

_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **Just a heads up I completely changed chapter 1 so go read that or this will make no sense.**_

 _I woke up but kept my eyes shut because I heard the men talking. ''What if the bitch is dead or bite scratched ya got any fucking ideas? `` said the man with the crossbow._

'' _She is fine I checked her I am not an idiot, and how would you know you haven't been 5 feet close to he.'' Said who I am still betting is Rick. I thought to myself that these to myself that these men could be anything rapists murders or god know what. So my instincts kicked in I opened my eyes but the men had my gear but fuck it I will get new gear. I jumped ''Holy shit she is up! `` Rick yelled but strait away I fell to the floor I was too weak to move I don`t know how I jumped I just did. I knew that was it whatever these men wanted it was clear they could have it._

 _I woke up again I didn't try to move or run the crossbow man was walking and I was being carried by Rick. I just la they listening to them talk. ''Ya got a plan Rick? ``_

'' _Well not exactly but we had to help her, `` said Rick I a sort of shut the fuck up tone._

'' _So yer going to turn up with a random woman and expect the group to just deal with it, `` said the crossbow asshole. I really was starting to hate him already and I hadn't even spoke to the guy. Rick said ''Well I don`t think many people will have a problem with saving a damsel in distress! `` Rick replied and this time I was so mother fucking angry. All I wanted to was scream how i was not a freaking damsel in distress i needed a bit of help but that was it!_


End file.
